Adjusting to life (continued)
by DragonFlame88
Summary: Sepreated from her cosy life style, Sapphire takes refuge with the cockroach brothers in oggys house.During this, she accidently ropes dee dees heart in love, now hes determined to win her affection and love while helping her learn to be 'wild' again... Continuing from chapter 3, sorry for the delay guys...


_Adjusting to life._

_Part 3: Discomforts_

"Wait. You guys share a bed...?" Sapphire repeated slowly to confirm what had just been said to her. It had only been moments ago when Joey had practically whined about how tired he was, how it was still night time and how he had big plans for tomorrow.

She had asked about where she would be sleeping if she were to stay, which resulted with Dee dee looking back at his brothers awkwardly, Marky simply gazing with his bored pink eyes, and Joey simply glaring and muttering something under his hot, angry breath. Dee dee then looked back at her and told her she was welcome to sleep in their bed, which had caused Joey to sputter with rage as he yelled at his brother in shock and anger. He obviously like being in charge and seemed to be enraged by the fact that Dee dee had taken over for the brief moment, even if it was only brief.

But then it brought her to the question on where they slept. Their bed (which they shared) was an empty fish can, the lid rolled up to support the pillow which fitted across nicely, along with the slightly yellowish sheets and mattress of the un-made bed. Where they found a mattress small enough she wasn't sure if she'd ever know. But then again, the theory on whether or not the sheets had been a clear white at some point made the pit of her tummy rubble with sickened feel, so she decided to leave both questions and focus on the first.

Joey rolled his eyes after she repeated the answer. "Yes! Is that okay with you Miss Mcfussy-pants?!" I frowned at the nick name that had seemingly come from nowhere and was about to question his choice for a nickname before he continued "-and no, you are NOT sharing with us!"

Many blurred together moments, Sapphire found herself squashed in the same bed the three brothers apparently shared.

Her brow was still furrowed in thought, on both how the situation had ended up happening after what Joey had practically screamed, and other various thoughts. She decided to gather her thoughts and go through them so then she wouldn't have to be plummeted with questions when she awoke tomorrow. Yes, she felt tired, but just couldn't sooth herself to sleep.

She supposed it was good that she was squashed against Dee dee and the wall of the fish can, and not the flirty Marky or hot-tempered Joey, but even then, it was still quite uncomfortable in a way. But then, she almost felt a strange element of trust towards Dee dee, even if she couldn't bring up a logical reason as to why.

But oh well. They were all kind enough to take her under their wing.

...Even if they weren't the best mannered.

It didn't quite help that Dee dee was a loud snorer, and from what she could smell, someone had REALLY bad breath. She did her best to ignore the smell, but that was FAR easier thought than said or done.

She sighed and slid her hand underneath her cheek and closed her eyes as she rested her arm over her side as she slide down into the covers a bit more. She preferred sleeping on her side for some reason she didn't quite know, which was quite useful for the moment since she didn't have too much of a choice, with such little room in the fish can bed.

With a mellow sigh, she drifted into a sweet slumber.

And awoke almost instantly.

She felt refreshed, but it felt as though the night had gone by so quickly.

She wearily opened her eyes.

The orange beams of the early morning shone through from the window in the room outside the vent, into the vent, lighting it.

She supposed had always been a morning person, mostly in the sense that the day would be over in a flash, and it was nice to squeeze as much into the day as possible. With that thought, she figured that was the reasoning as to why the night had felt to be over so quick.

It might have been the surprising feel of excitement bubbling within her... Or the shocking feel of two warm arms wrapped around her.

She looked down to see Dee dee's purple arms folded around her waist as he was apparently hugging her from behind, from what she could feel. She turned her head as much as she could and almost gasped when she saw Dee dee's head nuzzled into her shoulder, a small smile spread upon his face, his tongue hanging out of his mouth ever so slightly, his eyes closed in a very comforted sleep.

She swallowed the uncomfortable lump with in her throat as her white cheeks flared with embarrassment, and even a tinge of anger. Did he really have no respect for personal bubbles?

With a little whimper, she curled her fingers around his arms, and tried to carefully remove his arms from her... Only to hear him make a sleepy noise of protest and wrap his arms around her tighter. She blushed even harder (if that was physically possible, that is) as she felt his body crush against hers, and if she had to be honest, it felt quite... Nice...

The morning was quite cold, and the feel of his quite warm body against hers was quite comforting and an amazing contrast against the chill of the morning. His breaths were soft and warm, tickling her shoulder in a very gentle sense, making her shiver briefly.

She shook her head to discard these thoughts and mustered up all her strength to speak. "Ahem...Dee dee?" She whispered.

He shifted in his sleep slightly, but she had a good idea he wasn't still awake yet.

She tried again. "Dee dee?" This time a little louder.

He made a small noise and shifted some more, although his grip till stayed tight around her.

"Dee dee."

He mumbled. "Mmmm... Can I have the last pork chop please, mummy?"

She frowned. She attempted to remove him from her again, but with no such luck, turned to face him again, calling him again, louder.

"Dee dee!"

He jolted and shook his head, his eyes opening slightly, his arms releasing from around her waist and reaching up to rub his eyes, as though nothing had happened. He sat up and gave a great yawn, stretching his arms up. Sapphire also sat up as his arms fell down in front of him. He looked around for a moment before his gaze fell upon Sapphire and he grinned widely.

"M-Mornin' S-Sapphire... Um, s-sleep well...?" He was obviously either none the wiser on what had just occurred, or he was simply pretending he hadn't a clue. Either way, Sapphire decided not to focus any anger or thought on the situation and smiled back, nodding politely.

"Yeah. I found it quite easy to sleep actually." Looking over, the spaces where Joey and Marky had been asleep were empty, implying that they had gone elsewhere. He tilted his head slightly as she sat up to get out of the bed.

"Oh really?"

She nodded as she slid out, still facing him. "Yep." Before anything else could be said she was interrupted.

"Enough so that I was up before her."

The venom in the voice made Sapphire yelp and spin on her heels to face the voice, and once her fear had flushed away, she realised she had already gathered it was Joey. Standing there with his usual frown of aggravation, his fists placed over his hips as he glared towards the blue roachette.

Dee dee simply smiled as he hoped out of bed.

"I take it we were asleep for quite a bit?" Sapphire mused, as she tried to restrain any traces of fear within her voice. Oh yes, Joey did scare her a bit. But she figured it was because he was always angry; no doubt an act he used to mask any feelings hiding underneath. He obviously wanted to remain dominant, and was discouraged by the height differance. But that was from what she gathered.

Joey simply rolled his eyes before shooting a look which was usually reserved for stains in carpets. "Put two and two together, idiot!" He growled.

Sapphire then finally noticed Marky, who hadn't been stood that far away actually, he had just been quiet the whole time. His pink eyes filled with a look which read 'bored out of my mind' so clearly, the words were pratically written in place of his pupils.

Dee dee was at her side with in a matter of moments. "She's not stupid, Joey." He sounded as though he were trying to restrain the anger rising in his voice. Sapphire glanced over at him before back at Joey as he scoffed, a coy smirk played on his lips.

"You were pretty quick on that one, Dee'. What, do you like her or something?" She could pratically feel heat blazing from his cheeks, presumably both in anger and embarrassment, and when she looked over at him to see this, she also felt her cheeks burn slightly as in occured to her that the larger male looked quite adorable when he blushed.

...She did her best to disgard that thought- but with no avil- as Dee dee began stuttering.

"I-uhm-I mean- Ye-NO, no, no-Well, not that she's a bad girl or anythi-but-you-I-uhm-!"

Joey allowed the smug smirk to widen. "Yeah, yeah, whatever." He frowned once again. "Now, if you two are done with figuring out your stupid thoughts on each other, we have a job to do."

The memory sprung back into Sapphire's mind. In order to live with these three, untill further notifications, she would have embarce and endure the living conditions and life style. Not that she was thrilled about it, but more or less excited to learn about how her life would have possibly played out should she not have been chosen to be a pet.

"Okay, princess." Joey once again glared at her. "Listen up, you follow my lead to the letter 'L', no exceptions except under life-threatining situations. If you get hurt or break a nail, that's not my problem." Sapphire frowned at the 'break a nail' part.

"Joey, I'm fairly certain we cockroaches don't have nail-"

"-Shut up." The statement was clear and threatining, just enough to quieten the roachette. "Right, guys." The pink-bodied roach clapsed his gloved hands together and rubbed them meanicingly.

"Here's the plan of the day."


End file.
